Gravity Destroyer AD145WD
Gravity Pereus AD145WD is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is owned by Julian Konzern. Takara Tomy's Gravity Perseus comes with a special L-R BeyLauncher as Gravity Perseus has the ability to spin both left and right. By removing the cap, two sides of the Launcher can be seen, a blue side spinning to the right and a white side spinning to the left. As an extra, you can smear the words "left spin" and "right spin" to make the words clearer on the L-R Launcher. Face Bolt: Perseus The Face Bolt depicts "Perseus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek mythology, Perseus was a Greek hero who slayed the Gorgon, Medusa and saved the princess, Andromeda from a sea monster sent by the Greek God of Sea, Poseidon. Despite it representing Perseus, the design showcases the helmet of a Roman gladiator with the name, "Perseus" beneath it, while on a purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Perseus *'Weight:' 2.7 grams Perseus is unlike any other Energy Rings, in that it does not contain any plastic which may block the prongs on left and right-spin Launchers from attaching. Due to this, it gives it the ability to spin both left and right unlike most Beys which are only right-spin. Just like the L-Drago series, Perseus can be rotated 180 degrees to change between two modes, "Defense Mode" and "Counter Mode". There are three protrusions resulting in a triangle-like design. It is only usable with Gravity and is black with purple highlights. Fusion Wheel: Gravity *'Weight:' 33.8 grams Gravity is only compatible with the Perseus Energy Ring. With this, it allows players to change between four different modes, "Right-Spin Defense", Left-Spin Defense", "Right-Spin Counter", and "Left-Spin Counter". With the six indents the Energy Ring fits through, this gives it promiment Smash Attack capability. In Defense-Mode, Perseus fits into the first three indents and the red stickers are visible turning the contact points to three. In Counter-Mode, Perseus covers the last three indents and covers the red stickers, giving six contact points. Stronger and consistent Attack is enabled due to the six contact points. It is more powerful in right-spin with great Smash Attack. It is quite heavy, but has too much recoil for Defense. Instead, its use is found in Attack, in Left Spin Counter Mode. But since Left Spin Attack does so well against Right Spin Defense, you could use it in Left Spin Defense Mode with Metal Face Gravity Perseus GB145/TH170MB/RS. However, back to Attack, Metal Face Gravity Perseus R145/BD145/TR145/UW145RF can defeat 230 Defense combos, and at 85 height, that combo is very good at attack in general. It is a tier 1 for Attack, however it is not used at all in Defense, even Rock being shown better. It is gun-metallic with red highlights. Spin Track: Armor Defense 145 (AD145) *'Weight: 2.8 grams' Armor Defense 145 is shaped like a head of a funnel, all round with edges lining the sides all around. Despite its name, it is overshadowed by other Defense Tracks such as 230 and Gravity Ball 145, as being heavily light when comapred to 230 and small in comparison to Gravity Ball 145 which will not absorb hits as 230. Despite this, it is well suited for Stamina, because of its outward weight distribution. It is like a shield for Perseus. It is the third highest Track along with its variants. It is commonly used for stamina types because of its round shape. AD145 has excellent defense and can be used in a top tier defence combo MF basult bull AD145 RS/WB. Its shape makes it look like a fat mini version of 230. Gallery yhst-40479410507135_2162_140693676.jpg|Hasbro packaging takara-tomy-metal-fight-beyblade-bb-80-gravity-perseus-f71b0.jpg|Takara Tomy packaging GravityPerseus_CounterMode.jpg|Gravity Destroyer in Counter Mode GravityPerseus_DefenseMode.jpg|Gravity Destroyer in Defense Mode GravityPerseus_BeylauncherLR.jpg|Gravity Destroyer L-R Launcher bb80.jpg|Gravity Destroyer AD145WD GravityDestroyerMotif.PNG|Motif 355069262_298.jpg C2 17.jpg bb97.jpg|Beyblade Reshuffle Set Perseus Ver. bb97c.jpg 75.jpg 764.jpg 79.jpg 85.jpg Gravity Ring.jpg|Destroyer/Perseus Energy Ring Gravity wheel.jpg|Gravity With Destroyer on top !B9Y!bdQ!2k~$(KGrHqEOKpIEy+jC0SuoBM5nkY0yJw~~ 35-1-.jpg|Gravity Destroyer Ultimate Reshuffle Set. ImagesCAJQLMCE.jpg|Back of Gravity Destroyer Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:Left Spin Beyblade Category:Team Excalibur Category:Right Spin Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades